What Is Your Secret?
by EsmeAliceRose
Summary: Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie Cullen have just moved to the mysterious town of Rosewood. Rosalie's falling for her next door neighbor. Esme's giving the ladies men advice. And Carlisle loves his job at the hospital until he gets moved to Radley Sanitarium and has to deal with a certain mental patient. Set between 2x15 and 3x12 of Pretty Little Liars, all human plot for Twilight.


**Thank you to my beta EsmeJoyCullen-Drescher!**

**I hope you guys like my new story!**

Rosalie Cullen hummed to herself as she sifted through her many piles of dresses. She was trying to decide what to wear for Lauren's sweet sixteen party. She barely knew the girl, but she was going because it was going to be 'the party of the year'. She didn't have a lot of really good friends that were going either. Her best friend Vera had long ago moved away with her husband and baby Henry. Angela and Leah, her closest friends were busy and they couldn't go. She'd see Bella and Edward there, all over each other and ignoring her. She'd see Jessica flaunting herself and her fake boobs to every guy at the party. She'd see Lauren host a Super Sweet Sixteen that was being filmed on MTV. Honestly, who does that? Forks High didn't have many rich people and just a few girls were snobs, but really? MTV? Was Lauren _serious_?

"Damn, I have nothing that would be acceptable!" Rosalie muttered to herself. "Maybe I should just ditch this party..."

Opportunity knocked-literally-and her mom peeked her head through Rosalie's bedroom door. "Can I come in, sweetie?" Esme asked.

Rosalie looked up. "Oh, hey, Mom. Yeah, can you help me? I'm trying to find something decent to wear to this huge bash. I don't want to look plain on television, that is, if someone actually points a camera at me."

"Honey, you could never be plain. You're beautiful."

"You just say that because you're my mom," Rosalie laughed halfheartedly.

"It's true. I hate to spring this up on you, but your father got a job offer in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. He took it, so we are moving tonight."

Rosalie's head spun as she processed the information. "Wait, what? It's a few weeks into January! I'm in the middle of my junior year!"

Esme looked at her daughter with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'll let your teachers know and help you pack. You can still go to the party, and we'll leave after that."

Rosalie scoffed. "Forget the stupid party. I've got to visit my best friends one last time. Would you excuse me?"

Esme nodded and moved aside so Rosalie could pass her and talk to her friends in the hall.

Leah's phone rang so she paused the movie she and Angela were watching together. "Hold on, I've got to take this call. Rosalie?"

"Oh, hey, Leah. Are you guys still busy?"

"No, Angela's at my apartment right now. Why? Do you wanna come over?"

"Dude, you're so lucky you get your own place. I can't wait to turn eighteen. I'll be at your place in ten. Tell Angela I said hi."

"Alright, bye."

"What should we tell her?" Angela asked worriedly.

"That's she's a third wheel," Leah giggled and returned to the couch. She put her arm around her new girlfriend's shoulder and played with her hair. "You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Angela whispered and leaned her head on Leah's shoulder. They kissed and didn't watch much of the movie.

Rosalie sped over to her friend's apartment and parked her bright red convertible on the curb. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Leah's door.

"Oh, she's here!" Angela got off Leah's lap and unlocked the door. "Rosie!"

"Angie!" The girls laughed at their childhood nicknames for each other and hugged tightly.

"I have something to tell you," they said at the same time.

"You first!"

"No, you!"

"How about you guys go at the same time?" Leah asked.

"I'm a lesbian!"

"I'm moving!"

"Wait, what?" Angela cried.

"You're a lesbian?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Why?" they asked each other in unison.

"Okay, girls...stop talking over each other! Now, Rosalie, you're moving. Where, and why?"

"I'm moving to Rosewood because my dad got a new job. I guess he got promoted."

"A Rose in Rosewood," Angela snickered.

"Funny, Ang. When did you...you know? I don't want to be pushy, but..."

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's okay. Really. I came out of the closet and my parents kicked me out of the house. They told me not to come back until I have been forgiven for my sins. I actually didn't tell them I was gay, though. Leah was at a sleepover at my house. She held me in my sleep and the next morning, we were kissing. I really don't know what happened...we weren't drunk or anything. My father came in and saw us. He told my mother and she killed herself from grief. She thought I died or something. Dad threw me out, being the religious freak he is...and Leah's letting me stay with her. This happened...last night."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rosalie exploded. "My two best friends go lesbian for each other and _nobody_ lets me in on the secret?"

"Look, she was scared of what you'd think of us, all right? We're your only true friends, and now you don't have someone to giggle about boys with." Leah held Angela's hand and Rosalie shook her head.

"I'm just annoyed that you guys kept it from me for like twelve hours. I'll get over it. We shouldn't fight. I'm moving tonight. I still love you both, no matter what. You're so cute together."

"Oh, thanks," they said softly.

"Let's have one last movie marathon before I go."

"Are you sure you don't mind being the third wheel?" Angela asked.

"As long as you don't show _too _much PDA!"

They watched some chick flicks as the hours went by. All three girls were having a good time until Rosalie got a text from Esme.

"I have to leave...I'll miss you guys so much!" Rosalie wrapped both of her friends in a hug. All three girls were crying as they said their final goodbyes.

"Promise to keep in touch?" Angela asked.

"With all my heart," Rosalie told her.

Meanwhile, Esme and Carlisle were packing up the last minute things into suitcases. "Baby, I'm sorry we have to leave so soon."

"It's okay. I understand that your job starts this Monday. I'll have to look for one, too. Renee told me that she'd visit me often like on the weekends and she said not to give up on teaching. I'm thinking of teaching at Rosalie's school. Elementary school kids are wonderful, but I need a little change, you know?"

"Yes, dear." Carlisle pulled Esme into his chest and kissed her forehead. "What subject are you thinking of teaching?"

"English. It sounds so interesting."

Carlisle chuckled. "Does it sound interesting because it's how you met me?"

"What? No! That is not how we met, by the way. I fell and broke my leg, and you were the doctor's assistant. I was shocked that you went into teaching instead of medicine. I still remember your face when I walked into your class."

"It's not every day I crush on one of my students. You have to admit I was surprised." Carlisle bent down to kiss Esme passionately. "You were so mature for a sixteen year old."

"You were pretty hot for a teacher."

"Oh, come on, Ez, I was only seven years older than you."

"And now look at us, twenty-three years later. Still going strong."

"I'm so proud."

"Remember when I used to date Charles?"

"I failed him every time he hurt you."

Esme closed her eyes while Carlisle stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rosalie walked into her now empty house. "Mom? Dad? Wow, my voice echoes now...this is creepy."

Her parents separated and greeted their daughter with smiles on their faces. "I know. Your father and I packed your stuff for you, since we know that this was a sudden thing."

"Oh...wow, thanks, you guys. You didn't have to do that for me!"

"It was no problem," Carlisle said. "Ready to go, Rosebud?"

"Yeah...I-I guess I am. Goodbye, Forks."

During the ride to the airport and the plane trip across the country, Rosalie didn't say much. She listened to her iPod and slept, since it was a red-eye.

Esme absentmindedly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and laid on her husband's chest. She felt lucky to be between her two favorite people in the world-her family. There was once a time when she felt so broken and lost. That was when she was just fifteen and falling in love for the first time.

She wasn't really _in love_ with Charles Evenson, per se. She was in love with the idea of a romantic relationship with a guy. She wanted to be someone's girlfriend. She thought Charles loved her, but he didn't. He treated her like she was a nobody and hit her when she didn't want to lose her virginity to him.

She wanted to wait.

He didn't.

She could remember that night perfectly, even though her senior year of high school was so long ago. When Charles found out she was pregnant, he abandoned her after beating her almost to death. The baby died only a few minutes later and she suffered a miscarriage and heartbreak on the same night.

Esme was planning on naming the baby Lily if it was a girl and William if it was a boy. She named her daughter Rosalie Lillian, since it would honor her unborn child but not break her heart too much if she didn't have to say the name "Lily" all the time.

She was the only one who knew, besides Carlisle. The miscarriage was too painful to think about, but she told herself she'd tell Rosalie about it sometime.

Little did she know, her family was moving to a small town full of secrets.

The plane landed and woke Carlisle and Rosalie. Esme smiled at her husband and daughter. This was not a good time for her heart to crack at dark memories. She couldn't cry at the end of a flight. It was too random and weird. She had to make a good impression, like she had in Forks.

The guilt of never telling Rosalie was eating her alive.

Carlisle led his favorite girls to a cab which took them to their new house that his boss bought for his family to live in. It was a very nice house in a quiet little neighborhood, kind of like the one they used to live in. The houses were slightly closer together, though, and there weren't so many trees.

Rosalie gazed around the neighborhood. "Oh, wow, this is a pretty scene."

Loud laughter erupted from behind them, and they turned around to see two teenaged girls, around Rosalie's age. The girls were walking into the house next to the one they were moving into. One of them was short and had in a stylish purple top and jeans, but the other one was wearing skinny jeans, a dark blue peacoat, and a pink scarf with flower patterns. She was significantly taller than the girl she was with, about half a foot. The short girl had a pixie haircut while the tall girl had blonde, curly hair like Rosalie. They were linking arms and carrying shopping bags as they walked through the melting snow on the ground.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got away with that! I would _never _be able to!" the pixie said with a giggle.

"It's a learned practice. Hey, Alice, looks like we have new neighbors..."

Both girls faced the Cullens. Rosalie did a double take. Were they twins? They looked so much alike, but it seemed like one of them must have dyed her hair. They'd been out shopping so early in the morning! The word _shopaholic _dashed through Rosalie's brain and she smiled to herself.

"Hi!" The girl called Alice dropped her bags and ran over to Rosalie. "My name is Alice Marin. That's my sister Hanna. You're new, right?"

So they _were_ twins.

"I'm Rosalie. This is my mom...and dad. My dad's a doctor here, and my mom's planning to teach."

Alice reached her hand out to shake Rosalie's. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you, too."

"Welcome to Rosewood!" Hanna shouted with a small wave. She placed her bags next to Alice's and joined her sister.

"I'll be teaching English at Rosewood High. I'm just not sure when, yet," Esme said. "It's a pleasure meeting the both of you."

"Mom!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Please don't embarrass me!"

"I won't, don't worry."

"You know, you should meet my friend Aria's mom. She's an English teacher at our high school, too. Maybe she can help you get a job," Hanna offered kindly.

"Oh, thank you, dear. Would you mind pointing her out to me when I take Rose to school tomorrow?"

"Not at all."

Ashley Marin poked her head out the front door. "Hanna, Alice, it's time for church!"

"Coming, Mom!"

Ashley had put on extra makeup today. She wanted to look special for the pastor, even though she knew he wouldn't care if she looked like crap.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie began loading their new house up with all their things while their new friends went to church.

And then Rosalie saw him.

He must have been a Marin boy, since he was unlocking the door of the house next to hers. She had many questions, though. If he was part of the family, then why wasn't he at church with them? Was that Jeep his, the one that was parked on the curb?

"Rosalie, are you coming inside?" Esme asked.

"Oh! Yeah, in a minute!" She tried to pick up a heavy box, but it wouldn't budge. She winced at the pain in her fingernails as they almost broke at the pressure.

"Need any help?"

Was he watching her that whole time?

She nudged the box with her foot. "This is large and it almost destroyed my nails!"

He chuckled and strode over. "You sound just like my sisters. Grab one end, I'll grab the other."

Rosalie could feel herself lifting half the box's weight, but her mind was only concentrating on how the muscles in his arms rippled under his thin shirt while he helped her carry the box inside her new house.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sorta. It's funny." He flashed her a smile that showed dimples on his cheeks, and she found herself grinning back. The first day in a new place, and she was already crushing on her next-door neighbor!

_Good god, how did he look naked?_

She gasped at her own naughty thought. It wasn't until Carlisle directed them where to put the box that she was brought back to reality.

"Thank you, sir," the mysterious gentleman told her father and shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Sensing that his daughter and this stranger wanted to be alone, Carlisle joined his wife in the kitchen she was setting up.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the enticing blonde while they were halfway out the door.

"You'll have to tell me yours first, oh strong one," Rosalie said flirtatiously.

"Emmett. Emmett Marin." He threw her a wink and her heart did a flip. He was totally flirting with her. "I'm seventeen. Senior."

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, I am sixteen years old, and I'm a junior."

"My sisters are your age!"

"Thought so! I don't mean to sound like a creeper here, but I met your family earlier. They went to church without you, I guess."

"Yeah, not really much of a church fan...but if you live in a small town, everyone gets together for church. Besides, Mom's got it bad for Pastor Ted, and the girls want to see their friends. I, however, just got back from a camping trip."

"Camping trip? With who?" Rosalie was genuinely interested. She hoped it wasn't with some girl.

"My friends Jasper Whitlock and Caleb Rivers. We go hiking and then sleep in the woods overnight. It's a Saturday tradition. Wanna assist me in getting my crap back inside?"

"Oh, okay, no problem!" She held his sleeping bag and pillow in her hands when he gave it to her. "Piece of cake!"

Emmett let her go ahead of him, but when they reached his door, he shifted his overnight bag onto his other shoulder and opened the door for her. She was a cutie and she deserved to be treated like a lady.

Sadly, unbeknownst to him, Rosalie was violated by her ex, Royce, who asked her for a topless photo when she was in tenth grade. Because she thought they were in an actual relationship, she sexted him. He ended up showing her naked picture to everyone in the whole school. Everyone thought she was a slut and nobody but her best friends wanted to hang out with her. Royce broke all ties with Rosalie, and she never mentioned the incident again. Her friends helped her heal within a year. Now that she wasn't with her friends, she wasn't sure how she was holding herself together since last night. She also had no clue why she was so courageous when speaking to Emmett. It may have been because he was related to the Marin twins. They seemed nice, so he should be nice as well.

Just then, the thought struck her.

He was the only guy her age to ever speak to her kindly and not look at her like she was a piece of meat. At this thought, she swallowed hard and forced her tears away.

"Rosalie?" Emmett stared deep into her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Where should I put your stuff?"

"I'll take it from here. Do you want to meet my mom, formally?"

"Are you going to take me to church?" Rosalie's gaze wandered from his jeans and black sweatshirt to her own plane-infested green and white sweats. "I'm not wearing anything decent."

"No, I mean after. I'll take you out for breakfast, then when we come back here, you can meet her."

"Um, I already had breakfast. Can we go out when we know each other better?"

"Sure."

"I'll introduce you to my parents first." She led him inside her house and found her parents making out on the couch. The door closed softly and interrupted Esme and Carlisle's moment. They looked up at Rosalie and Emmett abrubtly.

"Mom...Dad...this is Emmett, Alice and Hanna's older brother."

Esme was quick to shake his hand. "Well hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Emmett smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you too, ma'am."

"Hey you may call me Esme but in school I'm going to be Mrs. Cullen."

"She's a teacher," Rosalie quickly explained.

Emmett nodded. "Very well." He turned to Carlisle and shook his hand. "Nice meeting you too, sir."

"I'm Carlisle, and you're more than welcome to call me Carlisle..unless you're in the hospital. Then you refer to me as Dr. Cullen."

Emmett nodded again in understanding. "You got it."

After the introductions were made, the four of them moved Rosalie's bed upstairs and placed it next to the window. Rosalie made everyone pancakes in thanks.

"So, what made you guys move here anyway?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I got promoted," Carlisle said between bites.

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"I do, but they'll visit me often," Esme said.

"Yeah, it's okay, not that I had too many friends in Forks, Washington anyway. The ones I do have haven't spoken to me since last night when we said our final goodbyes."

Emmett laughed. "You gotta remember you're in the east coast now. It's nine in the morning here but it's three hours earlier in Forks."

Rosalie blushed from embarrassment. "Oh...right."

After church was over, Ted walked over to Ashley with a huge grin on his face. "So, how did you like the service?"

Ashley fluffed out her reddish-brown hair. "It was interesting. Oh, have you met my daughters before?" She wasn't about to mention that she only came to church to see the man she was crazy about.

"I've seen them around, but I don't really know them like I know you."

Ashley waved him forward. "Come meet them."

He followed her to where her daughters were.

"Hanna, Alice, this is Pastor Ted. The blonde is Hanna, and the girl with the pixie cut is Alice."

"You can just call me Ted. It's a pleasure meeting you." He shook their hands.

"You too," Hanna said with a smile.

"Yeah...you too," Alice echoed her.

"Well, goodbye, Ashley. I'll call you later." With that, he walked away and Ashley stared after him longingly.

"Mom's got a crush on the pastor!" Alice giggled as she and Hanna went to find their best friends.

"I know, right? It's so cute!" Hanna squealed.

"I hope it works out for her."

"Oh, it will. Third time's always the charm. Anyway, I need a tutor in Spanish. I'm dangerously close to failing."

"What about Caleb Rivers? He's a total computer genius and he's a phone hacker. He's pretty smart, and he takes AP Spanish! Plus, I know you like him."

Hanna blushed. "We've never spoken to each other!"

"Yeah, but you always seem shy when he comes to our house to hang out with Emmett...and you were totally checking him out when he was working in our garden on a hot summer day."

Seeing him shirtless that day left Hanna without air and weak in the knees. She wanted so badly to get him water, but she couldn't get up the nerve to even manage a short hello. How could she even stand being in his presence?

"I have no idea what to say. He doesn't even know my name. To him, we're just Emmett's younger sisters."

"I'm sure he knows your name, since everyone knows everyone's names in this small town. Maybe you can mention it to Emmett and he'll talk to Caleb about it."

"I could..."

The girls went back to their mom just as their brother came into view with Rosalie. They nearly knocked him over with bear hugs and he squeezed them tight. Ashley put her arms around all three of her teenagers.

"Mom, I wanted you to meet someone."

"Oh? Have I seen you before?" Ashley asked Rosalie.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm your new neighbor, Rosalie Cullen. You must be Emmett's mom."

"Yes, but you can call me Ashley. It was nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

Hanna searched the crowd for Ella Montgomery, since that woman would be able to help her new friend's mom get a job at their school. She waved at Ella's daughter Aria, and beckoned her forwards.

Aria half-jogged to her friends. "Hey, what's up?"

"My name's Rosalie Cullen. I just moved here next door to Hanna and Alice...and Emmett, and my mom's planning to teach at our school. Hanna told me your mom was a teacher and could help my mom?"

"Yeah, she is, and she can. We'll have to meet tomorrow morning. Our moms will have to, I mean."

Aria received a text. "Oh, speak of the devil! It's her, I've gotta go! My parents don't trust me. It was awesome meeting you, though, Rosalie. Bye, you guys!"

"Why don't her parents trust her?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, which we will discuss when you tell us more about yourself," Hanna said. "You haven't even met all of us yet. I'm gonna find Spencer and Emily."

Spencer Hastings had always been the subject of Emmett's fantasies, but since he met Rosalie, the blonde had changed his opinion. Seeing his sisters' tallest friend making out with Toby Cavanaugh no longer broke his heart. He was now attracted to Rosalie Hale.

"Spencer, it's time to leave," the brunette's older sister let her know.

Spencer's lips left Toby's with a sad moan and she rolled her eyes. "Melissa's calling. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Spencer, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Spencer walked past the girls and Emmett. "Oh, sorry guys, I can't stay. My parents are strict." Her eyes scanned over the group and she noticed someone new.

"I'm Rosalie!"

"Oh, hey, I'm Spencer..."

Emily Fields jogged over to her friends when Alice waved her over. "And Rose, this is Emily."

"Nice meeting you both. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too. Oh, Hanna, my mom just left for Texas for six months to visit my dad while he's stationed there...and your mom's taking me in, so it'll be a six month sleepover!"

"Yay!" Hanna squealed.

"Stationed?" Rosalie asked. She didn't mean to be nosy, but it just slipped out.

"My dad's fighting the war in Afghanistan."

"Oh..."

After everyone left church, Ashley took a trip to the grocery store to buy more milk. She passed a petite woman with caramel curly hair and light blue eyes. The woman was wearing jeans and a purple shirt. She looked tired but happy. Ashley also noticed the woman had everything in her shopping cart, like she was buying the whole store. _Or maybe that was all she had..._

Esme caught the reddish-brown haired woman staring at her and laughed awkwardly. "You're Hanna and Alice's mom, aren't you?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm Ashley. Are you new? Sorry, but I never saw you before."

"No problem at all. I'm Esme Cullen, and yes, I am new."

"So you're Rosalie's mom?"

"Yes!"

"Your boyfriend seems to really care about you, you know, the way he looks at you with love..holds your hand while you guys are just standing there and meeting my girls...I'm jealous." Ashley smiled while wishing for the moment that Ted would finally kiss her or touch her in some way.

"Boyfriend? Oh, no, Carlisle's my husband!"

"You guys are cute together. How long have you been married?"

"Sixteen years...we had Rosalie right after the honeymoon," Esme admitted with a short giggle. She blushed remembering the night, and Ashley had shock written all over her face.

"You guys put up with each other for that long?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't we? I guess we're just really compatible..."

"Every marriage in Rosewood has problems. My husband and I called it quits after thirteen years and the only reason we stayed together was Hanna. I can't speak for everyone else, but I can tell you that the only successful marriage has been Emily's parents. It's just really surprising...I'm glad you guys made it that far. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"What do you think are the tips for a successful marriage? My last relationship after my husband...he used me. He only wanted to get Hanna in trouble for killing her friend." _Wait, a teenage girl died in this town? How horrible._

"Well, don't go near anyone who hates your kids, for one thing. Get a guy who appreciates everything you do and loves you for who you are. Don't date a player. Did I cover the basics?"

Ashley nodded with a grin. "What if he's a pastor and I've committed some serious crimes because of financial troubles?"

"If he's not too much of a religious freak, then sure, go for it. As long as you find a better way to take care of your financial troubles and he's got some skeletons in the closet too, then you both shall be fine."

Ashley felt hopeful because of what her new friend just told her. "I'll talk to him more and try to find out lots of stuff about him. Now tell me, did you really give birth to Rosalie? You look about twenty-five..."

"I'm thirty-nine! Really, I look young?"

"Younger than me, that's for sure. I'm forty-three."

"You look about thirty, swear to god!"

"How about a threesome with you both?" Darren Wilden sneered with a smirk on his stupid face. Ashley threw him a dirty look and both women walked away quickly.

"Who was he?" Esme asked.

"The most disgusting cop in all of Rosewood...the one who wants to get Hanna in jail."

"Ugh, creepy," Esme scoffed.

"I know. Well, I guess that concludes our shopping trip...I hope to see you again soon!"

"Oh, we're next door neighbors!"

"Oh! Duh. Silly me, of course!"

The ladies parted ways and Esme came home with a bunch of groceries and a brand new friend.

Rosalie was laying on the couch watching television when her mom walked in. Carlisle took the groceries from Esme and kissed her passionately. "How was shopping, dear?"

"It was pretty fun, actually. I ran into Ashley Marin and gave her men advice. I think I've got a new friend. Renee would love her."

"I'm glad. Think we should go on a double date with her and her husband?"

"She doesn't have a husband...they divorced three years ago."

"Emmett told me that she likes the pastor," Rosalie cut in.

"Oh! Then I hope they get together!"

"Yeah, her kids deserve a dad!"

"I agree."

Hanna, Alice, and Emily were out shopping with Aria and Spencer. Each of their phones buzzed at the same time, and they pulled their phones out of their pockets and read the anonymous text.

_Watch out, bitches, there's a new it girl in town about to replace me, and your job is to take her down -A_


End file.
